Hide and Seek
by Scape Goat
Summary: Blackout finds himself being an outlet for his drone's boredom. Blackout x Scorponok


**Author's Note:** This was written for Noa (Ironical Jester) for his birthday.

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

After arriving on Earth, Blackout could have made a lengthy list of the things that seemed to exist simply to irritate him. The humans themselves, for one, were pathetically worthless creatures. They were disorganized, sloppy, and altogether plainly said _stupid_. Another frustrating aspect of the planet was the landscape. While appealing as it seemed at first, Blackout found himself growing more frustrated every cycle he spent here. This place was crude and primitive when compared to Cybertron. He missed the feeling of metal beneath him, the glow of the planet in dark of space. Even the humans with their cities brightly lit at nightfall could not compete with the beauty of his home world.

Scorponok, however, did not seem to share this sentiment.

The desert, the vast place it was, tended to be the easiest location for them to remain without detection. It wasn't _quite_ so easy now after the attack as the humans would be looking for a chopper of his design. If the process wasn't so jarring, Blackout may have considered changing his alt mode - but it wasn't worth it. In any case, Blackout could destroy anything that tried to secure him.

The task of tracking the humans through the desert wasn't the grandest of duties, but it was necessary. One had captured his image with its primitive technology. Even though he had already exposed himself, Blackout was not inclined to letting the humans have something to examine and study for their benefit. It was frustrating that such a simpleminded race could be so difficult to hunt. He doubted these humans were particularly elusive - it was just that the shifting sands of the desert conveniently hid any traditional methods of tracking them.

Blackout sighed, growing restless. They'd take to the air instead. It'd be less subtle - but faster and unquestionably more productive. Besides, the time for being discreet was thinning. Let the humans see what he was - he would leave none to speak of it.

"Scorponok," Blackout called, rising to his full height. "We're moving."

Blackout waited - but there was no response. He narrowed his optics and glanced around the dunes, looking for the telltale rustling beneath the sand. As of late, Blackout had taken to releasing his drone more often than not since Scorponok had begun to grow bored with nothing to hunt or destroy at his master's whim. But, burying himself within the sand had seemed to become a suitable alternative. Scorponok seemed to have gathered a certain affinity with this particular part of Earth's landscaping. Blackout shouldn't have been surprised, really. The creatures that Scorponok's design was based upon lived on a planet that consisted of nothing but desert. Earth apparently had its own tamer versions of these creatures - but, they were laughably small. Scorponok was to scale with the original beasts. Either way, Scorponok was enjoying what one could consider his 'natural element'.

"Scorponok," repeated Blackout, engine revving impatiently."We're moving _now_."

Receiving no reply for a second time, Blackout's body began to tense. He was not _worried_, Decepticons don't _worry_. Decepticons get irritated.

"_Scorponok!_" Blackout snapped, taking steps forward through the dunes. "I said n--"

There was a sound from behind him, a heavy rumbling followed by a loud chirp. Before Blackout could register this enough to turn around, something hard slapped across the back of his legs, nearly setting him off balance. Blackout spun towards its source - just in time to see a tail disappear beneath the sand.

Blackout remained still for a moment, a growl of irritation slipping into a quiet chuckle. "So," Blackout spoke aloud, keeping his vocalizer loud enough to be heard deep within the sand. "You'd rather just play instead?"

There was an enthusiastic chirp off in the distance that served as Scorponok's response. Blackout's chuckle deepened. True, they had a mission to accomplish - but he supposed a measly pack of humans could wait for a few kliks. Besides, it'd be a pain getting Scorponok to comply if he was in this sort of mood. Scorponok could be a bit needy - and though he was reluctant to admit it, Blackout had a difficulty when it came to denying him. Blackout turned in the direction of the noise and slowly began to walk towards it, optics watching the sand beneath him carefully.

Scorponok struck a second time just as eagerly. As he leaped from the sand, his claws were raised and ready. Blackout gave a surprised grunt when Scorponok's claws scraped firmly over his rotors, tagging Blackout behind his back yet again.

Blackout made a dive for Scorponok before he vanished - but he wasn't fast enough. Blackout's claws hit the sand a nano-klik after the tip of Scorponok's tail disappeared to safety beneath the surface. He could feel the rumbling of his movement grow faint and fade off, the vibrations spreading through his claws.

He thought for a moment, then crouched and pressed his other hand to the sand as well. Keeping his sensors alert, Blackout waited to test his theory. Sure enough, he could feel the rumbling beneath the sand as Scorponok approached. Quickly, he spun around to its direction and dug his claws into the sand.

A distressed squeal signified his victory. Blackout stood to his full height again, claws tightly clenched around Scorponok's tail. The minicon squirmed fretfully in its master's hold, little chirps and whines emitting from his simple vocalizer. Blackout allowed himself a deeper chuckle, lifting his captive high enough so their optics met. "Not fair?" he asked, smirking slightly. "You wanted to play - the chance of losing comes along with that."

Scorponok made a weakened sound, claws moving to wrap tightly around the arm that held him. Being held upside down was clearly not something he enjoyed as much as the act that brought him to that position.

With his free hand, Blackout raised a single claw to Scorponok's level. He let it trail down the minicon's side almost absentmindedly. The little desperate sounds that Scorponok was making slowly died down and turned into an quiet - but appreciative - click.

"Game's over. We're moving on now," said Blackout firmly. His optics focused on Scorponok's intently as he spoke, assuring his words would be taken in. "Got that?"

Scorponok made an affirmative chirp. His claws reached out to grasp the one that had stroked his side and clenched it tightly. "You want me to let you down?" Blackout asked. "You weren't being too cooperative before."

A desperate whine emitted from Scorponok's vocalizer as he clung tighter, optics looking up at Blackout imploringly. Blackout only smirked.

Finally, he relented and knelt again, lowering Scorponok to the ground. A relieved whirl came from the minicon. He skittered about contently, making circles around his master's feet and clicking his pincers together. Blackout shook his head from side to side.

"Are you going to come now? Or do I have to drag you the whole way?" Blackout asked, reaching to tug the minicon's tail in demonstration. Scorponok gave another whine as he was pulled to a stop. He slumped, his tail sinking in Blackout's grip. "Well?" he pressed, giving another tug.

Scorponok made an affirmative whirl, claws clicking. His tail twitched, silently expressing his desire to be released. Blackout complied and freed him, claws moving to stroke along the minicon's back instead. A sound akin to a purr escaped Scorponok's vocalizer as he relaxed beneath the caresses. When Blackout moved to pull his hand away - Scorponok quickly showed his disapproval. The minicon rolled onto his back, smaller pincers seizing Blackout's larger hand and holding it close.

"You _are_ in a mood today," noted Blackout, more amused than frustrated at his drone's persistence. A tail thumped loudly up against Blackout's arm, followed by impatient clicking. Chuckling, Blackout complied and ran his claws over Scorponok's abdomen. The thinner metal of the minicon's underbelly was significantly more sensitive to tactile contact. Scorponok's clicks faded into quiet softer whirls, pincers ghosting over Blackout's claws.

"Finally getting bored of Earth?" inquired Blackout, deepening the caresses. It certainly seemed like that was the case. Shifting through the sand had been enough amusement for Scorponok before. Apparently the novelty had worn off, so the drone turned to its master for amusement instead. Scorponok gave a dull whirl in reply, nuzzling into Blackout's touch.

"How about this then," Blackout began, the tip of his claws scratching at the plating beneath him. "When we find the fleshies, you and I will keep one for a while." A smirk crossed his features. "We'll have a game of catch."

Scorponok gave a delighted chirp at that, tail thumping against Blackout's arm enthusiastically. Blackout chuckled and continued. "Or I can bury him in the sand and see how long it takes you to dig him up. That sound fun?"

Another eager chirp served as Scorponok's response. The minicon rolled back onto his stomach, tail swishing back and forth excitedly. His pincers snipped at Blackout's claws playfully as he skittered across the sand.

Blackout couldn't hide his amusement. "So now you want to go? Of course." Blackout rose to his feet, watching as Scorponok already took off and buried himself beneath the sand. His sudden eagerness was entertaining. Scorponok was not quite as simpleminded as many would have believed of a mere drone - but he was still quite easy to please in these matters. Not that Blackout minded. A part of him did enjoy keeping Scorponok content. If he didn't, Scorponok would have been long scrapped like the drones that came before him. Blackout couldn't place what exactly was more unique about his connection to Scorponok, but then again, it didn't need to be justified to anyone.

Blackout was preparing to transform when he heard the familiar rustling of sand approaching behind him. His reaction was not so sluggish this time. He spun around, catching Scorponok in his arms as he dove into his chest. Blackout stumbled back a step, but kept his balance easily.

The minicon looked like he couldn't decide if he should be disappointed that he lost this round of tag, or pleased that he was in his master's embrace. Either way, Scorponok gave a sheepish chirp, nuzzling into Blackout's chest. Frustration began building on the edges of Blackout's patience. He wasn't in the mood for this anymore. Unceremoniously, he let his arms go limp at his sides. Scorponok yelped in distress, his pincers clenching tightly onto Blackout's chest and tail curling around his waist. He slipped downward slightly, but did not drop. Whimpering needfully, Scorponok curled closer, imploring Blackout to support him again.

The growl in Blackout's voice faded into a sigh as he relented. His arms raised and held the minicon closer, much to Scorponok's delight. The minicon nuzzled in warmly, purring happily. Blackout growled, but affectionately returned the nuzzling nonetheless.

Blackout could remember a time when he wasn't so damn soft. He wasn't sure what it was that Scorponok did to win him over so easily - but the minicon was good at it.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "We'll walk."


End file.
